A Baby On The Way!
by Sar-T
Summary: This is about how "good girl" Zoey Hanson gets involved w/ "bad boy" Elliot Grant. on the night of graduation they go 2 a part & something happened. in the event, so on later Zoey finds herself pregnant w/ Elliot's child. will love bloom? read & find out.
1. The Good Girl & The Bad Boy!

**The Good Girl & The Bad Boy**

* * *

First we meet Zoey, the typical good girl.

Name: Zoey Hanson

Age: 17

Hair: Red

Eye: Brown

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 115lbs

Birthday: March 15th

IQ: 120

Food: Strawberries, tacos, mash potatoes & gravy & spaghetti

Drink: Juice & milk.

Book: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse Breaking Dawn (Twilight series) & anything by Edger Allan Poe

Movie: "Matilda" & "Broken Bridges"

Music: Country, pop, rock, oldies & techno.

Animal: Cat

Color: Pink

Hobbies: Writing, reading, typing, singing, dancing & hanging with her friends

Dislikes: Steak, beer, smoking, books on torching animals or any other living creature, horror movies, rap, metal, snakes, spiders & gray.

Zoey is daddy's sweet little innocent angel, gets straight A's and is three weeks from graduation…a year early.

Her best friends are: Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kiki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Bre Woods, Ruby Showers & Luna Nights.

* * *

Now we meet Elliot, the typical bad boy.

Name: Elliot Grant

Age: 18

Hair: Blonde

Eye: Blue

Blood Type: B

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 125lbs

Birthday: November 12th

IQ: 125

Food: Steak, tacos, pasta, meat & fruit

Drink: Juice, milk & beer.

Book: Anything by Mary Downing Hahn

Movie: Anything horror or comedy

Music: Pop, rock, rap, techno & some country

Animal: Cat

Color: Blue

Hobbies: Reading, riding his motorcycle, skipping school, (but is graduating in three weeks) sleeping, staying up all night & eating.

Dislikes: vegies, kool-aid, smoking, picture books, romance movies, metal, snakes, & pink.

Elliot is his parents worst nightmare. Though he gets straight A's and is three weeks from graduation. He tends to slack off on & not show the potential he can have.

His best friends are: Dren Kikes, Sardon Kikes, Tarb Kikes, Wesley J. Coolridge III, Tyson Brooks, Hayden Brooks & Artemis Goods.

* * *

The you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "Graduation & The Incident"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	2. Graduation!

**Graduation!**

**

* * *

**

It was two days until graduation and Zoey was already getting ready for it.

Graduation was on a Friday this year and then Saturday having fun and doing whatever.

Zoey had also already picked out her outfit to go under her robes she would be wearing. The outfit she chose to wear was a light pink shirt with strawberries on it along with a matching skirt, earrings, necklace, bracelet, socks and white shoes; she would be wearing her hair (which is to her mid back) down.

So for her, Zoey was completely ready.

Elliot also had his outfit planned, but he really didn't want to go. The outfit he was planning on wearing under his robes, which he is forced to wear, was a simple pair of white jeans and a plain black shirt, white socks and new shoes that his grandparents bought him.

Of course this was a last minute thing for him.

Zoey had her outfit planned for weeks, while he had just randomly picked something out.

Elliot couldn't wait for Saturday, he was going to a party and was just gonna let himself go, have a good time.

* * *

**Friday: Graduation Day:**

It was now the day of graduation and all the students that were graduating were all standing up in rows as the teachers called their names to get their diplomas.

Elliot and Zoey were standing right next to each other, but didn't really pay attention to on another, not knowing what would happen to them later on.

They just stood there waiting for their names to be called, both wanting to be free. Zoey from school and all the hard work that her parents forced her to do. (which is why she's honors student.) Elliot from school period from the years he had no parents.

They waited patiently…

"Bre Atchison…" The teacher went through the "A" names.

"Kiki Benjamin…" "Corina Bucksworth…" The teacher then went through the "B" names…then the "Cs" "Ds" "Es" "Fs" & so on until they got to the "G" names.

When it was Kiki's and Ruby's turn to go up they bounced up with a bunch of energy. Corina on the other hand went up with no nonsense.

"David Grame…" "Nataila Grame…" "Elliot Grant…"

'Finally! I can get out of this school for good after today!' Elliot thought walking up to get his diploma and sat back down.

After the teacher was done she started calling "H" names.

"Nicole Halem…" "Ash Hanes…" "Zoey Hanson…"

'Yes…my diploma. I can finally stop school and my parents will hopefully leave me alone.' Zoey though as she got her diploma and sat back donw.

After her it went pretty fast… "I" names through "M" names. They were now at "N" names.

"Luna Nights..."

When Luna went up she was incredably nervouse.

"O" names through "Q" names went fast like the others.

"Renee Roberts…" The teacher called.

When Renee went up it was with such grace.

Next was the "S" names...

"Ruby Showers..."

Like Kiki, Ruby went up with a bunch of energy.

Soon "T" names went through "U" names fast. For now they were at the "V" names.

"Bridget Verdant…" The teacher called.

When the teacher called Bridget up she got up and tripped over her own feet.

Then the "W" names...

"Bre Woods..."

When Bre was called up she went up with a big smile on her face.

Sardon's, Dren's, Tarb's, Tyson's, Haydon's & Artemis's names werent called 'cause they were scheduled to get their diplomas another day when they were better.

They had gotten "sick" with somekind of weird sickness...they just didnt want to go to school when they didnt really have to.

Wesley's name wasnt called 'cause he graduated last year.

After everybody had been called up they waited for the next part…the dreaded speech, which they loved sooo much...

"Students of 2015! You have been one of the best students to enter this high school yet." The teacher started with the others nodding in agreement…

Zoey and Elliot: Them saying that the class of 2015 was the best was probably a lie…they say that about all the graduation classes.

"We know it has been really hard for you guys."

Zoey and Elliot: Yet another lie. If they knew how hard it was they would have been working on the work as well, don't you think?

"We would just like to say that you guys are very hard workers."

Zoey and Elliot: That part is true, we do work hard.

"We hope that you don't leave here with the knowledge that you have learned."

Zoey and Elliot: What knowledge?

Zoey: How can I forget what I learned here? My parents are forcing me to keep all my notes and work I did throughout all my school years.

Elliot: Screw school! I've already forgotten stuff, but some stuff I have memorized for my grandparents sakes.

"So we created a slideshow/video of your past for years here to let you watch today…then we also have the weird and wacky stuff the teachers do when you aren't in school."

Zoey and Elliot (sarcasm): Great! Memories of the last four years…this is fantastic! (normal) Teachers aren't normal anyhow…How can they make themselves more boring then ever?

After about two hours of slideshows/videos the students were in shock.

Zoey and Elliot (sarcasm): Yay! The memories of high school will haunt me from now on. (shocked) The teachers here are idiots and need help…

* * *

After a long day of school graduation stuff and the party afterwards, Zoey and Elliot went home and crashed.

Zoey fell asleep right away, while Elliot first thought of how fun the next day would be and then fell asleep…

Both of them were sleeping peacefully not at all aware of what the event that would happen tomorrow night.

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "The Incident"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	3. And They're Off!

**And They're Off!**

* * *

**With Zoey:**

Zoey was getting ready for a party, a party that would change her life forever.

She was at the moment wearing a red shirt with a pair of blue jean hip huggers. Later she'll be wearing a pink mini skirt with a very low cut pink tube top under a long black dress, to fool her parents.

"Zoey! Its time for dinner! Get down here!" Calvin and Kimi, Zoey's parents called.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Zoey called shutting her light off and then shut her door behind her as she went down stairs.

* * *

**With Elliot:**

Elliot was getting ready for the party, the party that he waited so long for.

What he didn't know was that this party would change his life completely.

He was at the moment wearing a pair of plain white jeans and a nice black shirt, but later would be wearing the same jeans and a gaudy black shirt with a chocker, which at the moment he was looking for.

"Elliot, hunny! Its time for dinner! Are you eating tonight?" Rosalie, Elliot's grandma asked as she came to his door.

"Yeah grandma, I'll eat tonight." Elliot said smiling.

"Ok. It's good to see you eat, you don't eat much, your grandfather and I worry about you. You know that right?" Elliot's grandma asked.

"Yeah grandma I know. I'll be down in a minute." Elliot said as he kissed his grandma on the cheek.

"Ok." His grandma said as she went down stairs.

After she left Elliot finally found his choker.

Once he found his chocker he went to dinner with his grandparents.

* * *

**With Zoey:**

After Zoey got done eating she had something to tell her parents something.

"Mom, dad…I have something to tell you. You remember Mark right?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, he's such a sweet boy." Zoey's mother said smiling.

"Yeah, a real chip off the old block." Zoey's father said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah…I broke up with him." Zoey said slowly.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Both Zoey's parents asked shocked.

"Because all he wanted from me was sex and I caught him cheating on me. Zoey said annoyed.

"Oh…well…we see." Zoey's parents said shocked.

"Yeah. So I plan on hanging with my friends tonight and tomorrow." Zoey said as she go up.

"Ok. Well you have fun." Zoey's mother said.

"And be careful." Zoey's father warned.

"Don't worry I will!" Zoey called as she was off.

* * *

**With Elliot:**

Elliot was about to leave when his grandparents stopped him.

"Elliot, please be careful." Elliot's grandma pleaded.

"Yeah, we don't wanna have to find you hurt somewhere." Elliot's grandpa said strictly.

"I will don't worry. I can take care of myself remember?" Elliot said smiling.

"We know, but we still worry." Both Elliot's grandparents said softly.

"I know. I love you guys too." Elliot said hugging them goodbye.

* * *

**With Zoey & Friends:**

Zoey was on her way to meet her best friends at Renee's place.

However the first place she stopped at was Corina's where she would meet Corina, Bridget and Bre.

The next stop they made was to Kiki's place where Kiki, Ruby and Luna would be waiting.

They then finally got to Renee's where they talked for about two hours about nothing before going to the party.

* * *

**With Elliot & Friends:**

Elliot was half way to his best friend's Wesley's place when he bumped into Dren, Sardon and Tyson.

They then went to get Tarb, Hayden and Artemis who were found at an ice-cream parlor getting a bunch of ice-cream and other sugars.

Once they dragged the three out of the Ice-cream parlor they made it to Wesley's where they played video games and watched TV until it was time to go.

Once they got to the party all of their lives would change for life, in either a good way or a bad way who knows, you'll just have to read and see.

* * *

What'cha think?

Tell Me.

Review.

Next chapter will be called "The Incident."

Writer Soon, Sar T.


	4. THEY'RE DRUNK!

**The Incident Pt.1 THEY'RE DRUNK!**

* * *

As everybody arrived the songs started blasting and everybody was dancing and having a good time when somebody brought in several kegs of beer into the living room & in the back yard.

The party was held in the middle of nowhere so that the police wouldn't come & crash the party.

**With The Girls:**

"Isn't this great?" Renee, Corina, Bridget & Bre called out to Zoey, Kiki, Ruby & Luna while they danced.

"Yeah it is!" Zoey, Kiki, Ruby & Luna called as they continued to dance.

"Hey do you guys want something to drink?" Renee asked as she went with Corina, Bridget & Bre to get something to drink.

"Umm yeah, just bring us back something please & thank you!" Zoey, Kiki, Ruby & Luna called waving.

Five minutes later when they came back they both had eight drinks, two in each hand, one for each one of them.

"Thanks." The girls said as they took their drinks.

"No problem." Renee said as they drank the beer.

After they finished their beers they continued to dance around & have a good time, while having more beers here & there.

As the girls continued to dance & dance around until they bumping into the guys, making all their beers spill & splash all over the place, including them.

* * *

**With The Guys:**

When the guys got to the party they started drinking and eating the food. (of course, typical guys…JK just most guys I know)

The guys like the others there wanted an escape from school and parental control...or in Elliot's case guardian control.

So like the girls they started to dance around or doing nothing in particular.

"Hey, we're gonna get some beers would you guys like any?" Wesley asked as he Dren, Sardon & Tyson started walking off.

"You bet we do!" Elliot, Tarb, Hayden, & Artemis exclaimed waving their arms.

"Kay, we'll be back in a few." Wesley called.

"Kay, we'll be waitin'!" Elliot called as him & the others continued to be guys.

Within five minutes they were back carrying four beers in their arms, two for each guy.

"Jeez! Thanks for the beers!" Elliot, Tarb, Hayden & Artemis exclaimed.

"Hey no problem man." Wesley, Dren, Sardon & Tyson said as they drank their beers.

So they drank their beers & started dancing again.

About half an hour later they bumped into the girls.

* * *

"OMG! We're so sorry!" They all said at the same time.

"No, its fine, its just beer, there's plenty here; we can just go get more." The guys said as the girls said "ok."

"Hey don't you guys go to the same school as us?" Renee & Bre asked for the girls.

"Well that all kinda depends. What school?" Wesley & Tyson asked for the guys.

"Chip-A-Tina High." Corina, Bridget & Kiki said.

"Yeah, we must go to the same place." Dren, Sardon & Tarb replied.

"Yeah the place of hell." Zoey said bitterly astonished that she actually said that out loud.

"Wow you think so too?" Elliot asked surprised that a student like her would say that.

"Yeah, she's hated that place, well pretty much school because of her parents." Ruby & Luna said for Zoey.

"Yeah, same with Elliot. He only did it for his grandparents." Hayden & Artemis said for Elliot.

'That's right; Zoey's parents are really controlling and strict.' Elliot thought to himself.

'Oh that's right, Elliot's parents died in a car crash when he was little.' Zoey thought to herself sadly.

"So anyways what are you girls doing here?" Wesley and the others asked snapping Elliot & Zoey out of their thoughts.

"Oh nothing really in particular. Just escaping some things & celebrating graduation. We could ask the same for you guys." Renee shot back, but not rudely.

"Pretty much the same as you girls." Wesley said.

"Ah we see." The girls said.

After they said that there was an awkward silence.

"So do you girls want a beer?" The guys asked.

"Sure, one more beer won't hurt." The girls said.

Sure enough one beer turned into three, which turned into six & so on & so fourth.

* * *

**With Elliot & Zoey:**

"Hey do you wanna dance?" Elliot asked Zoey.

"Uh…sure." Zoey said as Elliot lead her around the place.

While they were dancing Elliot had his hands everywhere on Zoey. From her shoulders, upper waist, lower waist & of course her butt.

Like what Elliot was doing to her Zoey was had her hands on his head, neck, waist & butt.

So they danced for about fifteen minutes before they had more beers.

By then they were incredibly drunk & out of it.

"Hey sexy do you wanna come over to my hangout tonight? The guys will be there, but we'll be alone." Elliot said pulling Zoey extremely close to him.

"You must have read my mind, 'cause I was thinking the same thing. Huh…lets go." Zoey said as she let him pull her close.

"Ok good." Elliot said as he let her go & took her hand leading her to where the others were.

"Hey guys we're heading back to our hangout & Zoey's coming with us." Elliot said as the other guys nodded & said that the other girls were coming with.

So with that all being said they all headed off to the guys hangout…

* * *

So there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review:

Next Chapter will be called "The Incident Pt. 2"

That chapter will have a bunch of sexual contact.

Write Soon, ~Sar-T.~


	5. Crash!

Sorry people i cant update 4 awhile. my computer crashed & i'm on a friends momentaraliy so i cant update 4 awhile...sorry=(

Write ASAP Promise, Sar T.


	6. THEY'RE HAVING SEX!

They're Having Sex!

* * *

So as they headed to the hangout where they would "hang out" it started to rain which drenched the gang's clothes causing the girls clothes to become see-through.

"Well here we are." The guys said as they reached the hangout's front doors.

Once the girls got in they stared in awww; the hangout actually very nice.

"So let's get going." The guys said as they dragged the girls to their own room in the hangout.

Elliot took Zoey. Dren took Corina. Sardon took Bridget. Tarb took Kiki. Wesley took Renee. Tyson took Berry. Hayden took Ruby. & Artemis took Luna.

* * *

**With Elliot & Zoey:**

Zoey & Elliot were in his room just talking when they started getting closer, & that's when they started kissing.

Elliot pushed Zoey down onto the bed & started to pull off her shirt & soon enough her skirt.

After he was in his boxers & her in her bra & panties they started kissing again, but this time he stuck his tongue in her mouth while he started feeling her up.

"Please. I want more…" Zoey moaned out while he pressed down on her breasts.

After a few months he began to suck on her breasts making them hard.

Elliot then preceded to be more rough with her as he forced her panties down & his figures inside of her causing her to scream.

He did that for at least ten minutes before he decided to put his tongue in her and eat her out.

"Ohhh! More! I want more!" Zoey screamed in pleasure.

He did that for a few minutes before she decided to take lead & flipped him & then stared giving him a hand job, until he came all over her hand.

"Come on hunny, try this." Elliot said as he pushed her head onto his cock & forced to suck until he came.

"Ok, you ready baby?" Elliot asked as he pushed her down again & got on top of her.

"Just do it already!" Zoey called.

"Ok." He said as he stuck it in her causing her to scream in pain.

"You're a virgin?" Elliot asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"MmmHmm." Zoey nodded.

"Sweet!" Elliot said as he slowly started moving inside her.

After a few minutes Zoey started moaning in pleasure & begging for more.

The two of them lasted for about an hour before they both came screaming.

However, what the two of them didn't know was that this night would change their lives forever…

* * *

So there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review:

Next Chapter will be called "Waking Up The Next Morning Is A Disaster

Write Soon, ~Sar-T.~


	7. Waking Up The Next Morning Is A Disaster

Sorry, it's been so long since I wrote on this story. Almost two years…Like most of my stories. Well I'm going to try to start writing up again at a normal pace.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Sun was showing through the windows of the guys' hangout.

After a long night of ehem…partying and having hours of sex everybody started waking up.

The first ones to notice anything were the girls, and you know the first thing they did. The first thing that came across the girls minds were 'Where the hell am I?' and 'What the hell happened?'

When they finally realized what happened they screamed, waking the "random" guys they were with up.

"Ahh! What the hell?" The guys all asked annoyed. They then realized what had happened the night before.

"Oh right, the party. I almost forgot." Elliot said looking around, hand on his head.

"What's wrong with you? You have nothing to lose!" Zoey screamed, and then held her head.

They both had hangovers. As a matter of fact, they all had hangovers.

"Well excuse me! I have a hangover and just so you know, I wasn't the only one who was drunk. If you haven't noticed, Miss. Hangover, you were drinking too. And if I remember correctly, which I do, you gave yourself up to me." Elliot said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but that's because you got me drunk!" Zoey yelled.

"Ummm guys." Bridget said walking in on them with the other girls, guys in tow.

"What?" Zoey and Elliot asked.

"We hate to rain on your parade, but you two might want to get dressed soon. The police are on their way." Renee said.

"What?" Elliot and Zoey exclaimed.

"Yeah, we got new neighbors I guess." Sardon said.

"I guess they're pretty old too and they don't appreciate us young whippersnappers playing our music really loud." Dren said.

"If you two hurry up and get ready we can all sneak out without getting caught, and the only ones that will get blamed are Mark and Amanda." Tarb and Hayden said.

"Ok…" Elliot and Zoey said as they found their stuff and got going.

* * *

Once they were dressed and had all their stuff they headed out the back and through the wooded area. If they had headed out the front they'd be dead; the police had just arrived as they got out of the hangout.

"Police! Open up!" The cops called.

When nobody answered the police broke down the door and followed the music and moaning noises to Mark and Amanda's room.

"What the hell?" Mark yelled as the police broke down the door.

Mark Mason, Amanda Collins. You're under arrest, get your close on and get going." A cop said.

"What for?" Mark and Amanda asked.

"Breaking in, loud music, disturbing the peace and drinking." A cop replied.

"We didn't break in. We were invited." Mark said.

"By who?" One of the cops asked.

"Elliot Grant." Amanda replied.

"That's funny. We just called his cousin who confirmed that he and his friends were there all night. He even answered the phone to confirm it even more. Now let's go." The other cop said as they cuffed Mark and Amanda.

"That was a close one." Elliot said.

"Yeah." The others said.

"Well, can we all agree that we NEVER mention last night to anyone? Also to never bring it up EVER again?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. Agreed." Everyone else said.

After everything was said and done they all went home and their separate ways.

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will be Three Weeks Later! Surprise!

Write Soon, Sar-T.


End file.
